The Blanket Scenario: Hiko & Kaoru
by Kitsanken
Summary: Kaoru is off to visit our favorite misanthrope! Add in a treacherous mountain path and icy cold stream! Throw in a jug of sake and what do you get? The Blanket Scenario: Hiko & Kaoru. Not alternate pairing.
1. Chapter 1

~*Multi-Chapter Fic*~  
  
Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic  
  
THE BLANKET SCENARIO  
  
Fanfic By: Chiruken  
  
Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment  
  
All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiko & Kaoru  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Hiko strode purposefully down the little-used path, his ever-present jug of sake swinging at his side. He ignored the birds singing merrily in the trees. He was oblivious to the gentle swish of red, orange and gold leaves swaying in the breeze. He could care less that the vast expanse of cerulean sky was virtually cloudless. Instead, he was intent on reaching his humble, but warm, cottage. All he wanted was to relax by a fire with some good quality sake warmed pleasantly, before he succumbed to the unseasonably bitter chill and ended up with frostbite.  
  
  
He chuckled under his breath and shook his head slightly. It was chilly, but hardly sub-zero temperatures. After all, he was a long way from Hokkaido. Though he'd never actually admit it to anyone, he was hurrying home because of his baka deshi. Hiko grimaced at the thought. If Kenshin ever found out that he actually looked forward to his visits, he'd never live it down.  
  
  
Or maybe that sweet little girl who had his baka deshi wrapped around her finger would visit him again. Hiko smiled. Despite her obvious lacking in good judgment---after all, she did choose an incredibly dense idiot to fall in love with---he genuinely liked Kamiya Kaoru. Her innocent approach to life was refreshing---and almost as amusing as her easy handling of his baka deshi.  
  
  
From the corner of his eye he caught sight of something floating in the stream, bobbing between some rocks that was decidedly out of place in the swiftly moving water. Hiko scowled and turned his head to get a better view and blinked in surprise, his steps faltering on the path. The object appeared to be a---zouri?  
  
  
Hiko plucked the sopping shoe from the water and stared at it with a frown. Something told him that he'd best hold on to it for a while. He had a feeling he'd be bumping into the owner of this misplaced sandal fairly soon. He grinned and shook his head as he returned to the path. Who could possibly be stupid enough to fall into the swiftly moving stream? He chuckled and continued up the path. Serves the idiot right for trying to invade his privacy.  
  
  
The path curved sharply to the right, following the natural course of the flowing stream. He rounded the bend and stopped short, one eyebrow rising to meet his hairline as his gaze fell upon a brightly hued umbrella caught amidst the branches of a fallen tree in the shallows. Hiko reached down, grasping the smooth handle, and rescued the poor accessory from its watery fate. After shaking as much of the excess water off the umbrella as possible, he studied it for a moment before continuing on his way. This was becoming interesting.  
  
  
The overgrown trail began a steady upward incline over rocks and through scrub. Hiko deftly stepped over and around the obstacles reaching out to trip him, carefully holding the edges of his flowing white cape out of reach of the briars and brackens. The last thing he wanted was to spend the night plucking burrs off the hem.  
  
  
Holding the rescued umbrella out, he skillfully plucked a soaked haori out of the water and studied it with a grimace. At the rate things were progressing he was beginning to wonder if the owner of these items was purposely stripping or what was going on. He hoped he stopped finding stray articles of clothing soon---at least before he found the poor schmuck who lost them. Images of half-drowned, naked idiots flitted through Hiko's mind and he shook his head sharply to erase the mental picture with a shudder.  
  
  
**To Be Continued---**  
  
  
***  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1.Well, here it is---the beginning of the requested "Hiko & Kaoru" Blanket scenario. Please bear with me---the plot is going to advance a little slower this time around and the actual blanket scenario may take a while to evolve.  
  
2.smiles sheepishly This is actually my first attempt at fulfilling a "Fic Request". Please go easy on me, 'k?  
  
  
Definitions:  
  
Sake: rice wine  
  
Baka deshi: idiot apprentice  
  
Zouri: Japanese sandal  
  
Haori: short jacket worn over kimono 


	2. Chapter 2

~*Multi-Chapter Fic*~  
  
Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic  
  
THE BLANKET SCENARIO  
  
Fanfic By: Chiruken  
  
Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment  
  
All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiko & Kaoru  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Hiko scowled irritably and shifted his grip on the items he was carrying, keeping them as far from himself as humanly possible. So far his tally included the umbrella, haori, zouri---and it's mate---one miserable tabi and a rather familiar hair ribbon…indigo in colour. There had better be an individual belonging to these things around the next bend or he was leaving them there and going home.  
  
  
He sighed inwardly, knowing he was only fooling himself. He couldn't leave anyone out half-naked at this time of year, soaked and probably half-drowned---especially not if his suspicions proved to be true. His baka deshi would never forgive him if he left Kaoru-chan to freeze. From the recent letter he'd received from Kenshin, he could only deduce that Kaoru's amazing streak of bad luck had followed her to his mountain.  
  
  
He shook his head and continued to march steadily upwards, following the path with practiced ease. He knew the area like the back of his hand, the terrain was as familiar as his home. Nothing could surprise him.  
  
  
Hiko's steps faltered and he stumbled over a branch that hadn't been on the path that morning. He scowled at the offending piece of wood and kicked it out of the way, surreptiously scanning the surrounding area for possible witnesses to his uncharacteristic display of embarrassing clumsiness. Not a soul in sight. Satisfied, he continued on his way, secure in the knowledge that his rare moment of blundering gracelessness had gone unobserved.  
  
  
He scanned the rushing stream as he made his way up the increasingly narrow path, searching for the owner of the dripping clothing he was carting up the hill. He frowned, beginning to feel genuine concern as no one came into sight. Did the foolish girl go and drown herself? If so, where was her body? Hiko scowled, caught between annoyance and worry.  
  
  
"H-help!" Hiko blinked and looked around quickly at the faint, but distinctly feminine cry. He moved cautiously closer to the crumbling embankment and peered over.  
  
  
His lips twitched in amusement and he shook his head with a low chuckle. "Why, Kaoru-chan, whatever are you doing?" He raised his voice to be heard over the rushing water.  
  
  
Startled blue eyes flew up to meet the amused black stare. "H-Hiko-san!" Kaoru tightened her faltering grip on the slimy, mud-coated tree root, teeth chattering with cold.  
  
  
Hiko crouched and held out the tabi. "Yours, I presume?" With seeming casual nonchalance he studied the situation, expression tightening imperceptibly. The foolish girl had indeed brought her foul luck with her.  
  
  
Kaoru stared up at him with wide, terrified eyes. "Um---Hiko-san---there's no time for bad jokes!"  
  
  
Hiko scowled in mock anger. "Bad jokes? I'll have you know that most intelligent and civilized people find me rather amusing." He shifted and reached down, grasping the back of her soaked kimono and plucking her out of the icy water and mud. Kaoru's teeth were chattering hard enough he wondered how they were still intact. He held her up with surprising ease and studied her furious blue gaze with an amused smirk. "Say thank you, Kaoru-chan."  
  
  
**To Be Continued---**  
  
  
***  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1.Arigato mina-san for all the encouraging reviews!  
  
2.Boy---I've really set myself a grueling pace, haven't I? phew I'm not sure I can keep this up much longer! shrugs Oh well---All I can do is try, right? I'll do my best to get the chapters up as fast as I have in the past, but as Christmas draws closer, and my list remains incomplete (also no decorating done yet) I'm finding my time stretched beyond belief! 'Tis the season for anxiety and chaos! (Or should I say insanity?)  
  
  
Definitions:  
  
Tabi: split-toed socks 


	3. Chapter 3

~*Multi-Chapter Fic*~  
  
Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic  
  
THE BLANKET SCENARIO  
  
Fanfic By: Chiruken  
  
Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment  
  
All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiko & Kaoru  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Kaoru clenched her teeth in an attempt to still their chattering and glared at her arrogant rescuer. "Thank you." She muttered ungraciously. "Don't call me 'chan'."  
  
  
Hiko laughed and shook her a little. "Come on, you can do better than that. At least try to sound a little grateful." When her only reply was a murderous glare and her lips pressed into a thin line of displeasure, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ungrateful twit. You and my baka deshi are so suited for each other."  
  
  
Kaoru blinked and flushed hotly, a small embarrassed giggle erupting. "I don't know what you could possibly mean by that." She forced another nervous laugh out. "You're so funny, Hiko-san."  
  
  
Hiko studied the drenched girl for a moment in consideration. "Fine. Be in denial. I don't really care. It's probably for the best anyway. I'd hate to think of what kind of warped child two idiots like you could produce." Hiko gave a shudder of mock horror. "It's too terrifying to consider."  
  
  
Kaoru spluttered in impotent fury. "Why you---" She clenched her hands into fists and tried unsuccessfully to kick the large man. "You're an arrogant, insufferable, crude---" Her voice trailed off into unintelligible mutters as she tried to squirm out of his vice-like hold. "Put me down!"  
  
  
Hiko ignored her struggles and furious demands for release, turning instead back to the path. At least she didn't resemble a pathetic half-drowned kitten anymore---No definitely not a kitten. He grinned and glanced down into enraged blue eyes. He shook his head with a chuckle. "Kaoru-chan, has anyone ever told you that when you're angry you resemble a rabid tanuki?"  
  
  
"What?!" Kaoru's eyes widened, her voice rising in indignation.  
  
  
Hiko laughed and set her on the path. He stepped to the side, easily avoiding the furious swings of her ever-present boken. He held out her zouri with a smirk as he deftly caught the downward swing of her wooden weapon with one large, callused hand. "Here. Put these back on. I'm not carrying you."  
  
  
Kaoru jerked her boken out of his grasp with enough force that when he let go she tumbled back and sat down hard. She glared up at him through the wet and muddy curtain of her hair. "You are an evil, evil man, Hiko-san."  
  
  
He dropped the wet zouri into her lap with a chuckle. "Hey! I rescued you, didn't I? How evil is that?"  
  
  
"That isn't what I meant and you know it." She held out one hand while brushing the hair out of her eyes with the other. "Can I have my tabi please?"  
  
  
Holding the article of clothing gingerly between his thumb and forefinger, Hiko held it out and dropped it into her lap with a grimace. "Be my guest, just hurry up. I don't have all day."  
  
  
  
**To Be Continued---**  
  
  
***  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1.Poor Kaoru---Everyone calls her 'chan' it seems, eh? (Could it be because everyone is so much older than her?) I can definitely relate to not being taken seriously what with being the youngest of my siblings (by 21 years, to be exact---my sister is 21 years older and my brother 23 years older). Yup---it's really hard to get them to treat me seriously! Hahaha! Especially when they like to remind me that I'm the baby! (But enough about me!) 


	4. Chapter 4

~*Multi-Chapter Fic*~  
  
Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic  
  
THE BLANKET SCENARIO  
  
Fanfic By: Chiruken  
  
  
Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment  
  
All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiko & Kaoru  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Hiko glanced at his younger companion from the corner of his eye. She looked tired. And wet. And very, very cold. He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "That was exceptionally stupid of you, Kaoru-chan."  
  
  
Kaoru bristled at the condescension in the older man's tone. "And what would that be, Hiko-san?" She asked through gritted teeth.  
  
  
"Falling into the stream without even a change of clothes on hand, of course." He smirked down at her, noting that her colour was returning rapidly.  
  
  
"Well EXCUSE me for not thinking of everything." She scowled and increased her pace, stomping off down the path. She was cold, wet and extremely embarrassed. She wasn't in the mood to deal nicely with Hko Seijurou's twisted sense of humor.  
  
  
Hiko rolled his eyes and lengthened his strides to keep up to the indignant young woman marching several paces ahead of him, her back ramrod stiff. A sudden thought occurred to him. "Say, Kaoru-chan, how is it that you were able to hold onto your boken when you lost nearly everything else?"  
  
  
**She looked over her shoulder and sent him a scathing glare of derision. "I stuck it through my obi, of course. How do YOU hold your katana, Hiko-san?"  
  
  
Hiko smirked, but refrained from answering. Kenshin's letters had also spoken eloquently of her problems with her obi, though never once mentioning anything about it holding her boken. Suddenly, Hiko frowned at her retreating back. "Hey! Kaoru-chan." She turned, expression furious. "What's the matter with your obi?" He pointed towards her back.  
  
  
Kaoru followed his gesture with a scowl, and then gasped. "Oh no! My buttons!"  
  
  
Hiko quirked an eyebrow as some VERY unladylike words began to emerge from his baka deshi's supposedly innocent jouchan. "Buttons?" He repeated skeptically.  
  
  
Kaoru nodded miserably. "Yes. Buttons. They're a western invention. I've been---er---having a few problems recently with my obi knotting, so I asked Kenshin to sew these on for me. They hold my obi in place, but don't get knotted. Wonderful invention---when they stay where they belong!" Kaoru sighed and gathered up the ends of her trailing obi. "They were such nice little buttons, too."  
  
  
"Buttons." Hiko repeated, lips twitching with wicked humor. "I doubt silly western creations could adequately compensate for good old fashioned Japanese made---"  
  
  
"What would you know about it, Hiko-san?" Kaoru whirled and poked a finger into his chest. "Have you ever gotten your obi into a knot?"  
  
  
Hiko almost choked in his effort to keep his laughter held in. "Can't say that I have had that particular problem, no."  
  
  
"Then how could you possible know whether or not buttons are useful or not?"  
  
  
"Kaoru-chan, you allow yourself to get worked up over the simplest of things." He shook his head and gestured across the clearing they had finally reached. "Stop worrying about your buttons and hurry up. It's damned cold out here." He strode towards his cottage, pausing by the drying racks to check his clean laundry. He scowled irritably. It was still quite damp. He glanced over his shoulder towards Kaoru. "This could be a problem." He muttered under his breath.  
  
  
**To Be Continued---**  
  
  
***  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Thank you everyone who reviewed Chapter 3!  
  
  
Koorinoen: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you liked them. I'm not certain if I'm going to write any more TBS's at this point---I AM having fun with them, but with it being so close to Christmas I'm going to have to slow down soon. Trying to keep 3 fics going at the same time (including updating nearly everyday with all three) is kinda tough. We'll see, 'k? I'll keep your suggestion in mind, though I've been trying to build a "bigger picture" with these TBS's. (**winks conspiratorially** Sorry, that's top secret---I can't divulge that information at this moment. ^_~ )   
  
Kyaa-Kyaff: Thank you for reviewing so faithfully! I'm happy that you're enjoying these fics---it makes smile when I see your enthusiastic reviews! I hope I'll be able to continue to writing entertaining fics! ;D  
  
aku-chan(): Hmmm---let's see---**grins** I haven't decided yet---all I can say is---MAYBE! ^_~ Thanks for reading and offering great suggestions! I will admit, though that it does sound like a good idea.  
  
Saki(): I agree entirely! Kenshin no baka! What say we all gang up on him and borrow Kaoru-chan's boken to pound some sense into our sweet and adorable rurouni? Hahaha! Just kidding! That's Kaoru's job, after all!  
  
Vesca: I wouldn't say "mean" exactly---he's just being, well, Hiko-san! In Kenshin's own words: "---There's something wrong with his personality. Crude---Antisocial---Vindictive---" (Um---English dubbed version, anyway-somewhat edited for time constraints.) OR "His personality is twisted---Brusque---Misanthropic---Bad-mannered---" (Japanese subtitled version also edited for time and space.)  
  
Gypsy-chan(): Thanks! It was a part that made me chuckle too while I was writing it! I really appreciate all the encouraging input you've given me with all my attempts at authoring readable fics. The advice about the definitions was by far the most helpful advice I've ever received! Again, thank you. (Yes, I know that was 2 TBS's ago. I still think it was good advice.)  
  
The Narrator: **Does that answer your question? (Hehehe---Until you mentioned it, I never really gave much thought to how Kaoru managed to hang on to her boken after losing nearly everything else. **scratches head with a pensive frown** I guess I was just assuming that she pulled it out of thin air---kinda like Mary Poppins and that magical bag of hers. **shrugs** Walt Disney---gotta luv 'im.)  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1.Button's? Did I say Button's? Yup. I figured that poor Kaoru has suffered enough with her cursed obi. I know---butons are NOT used with an obi, but it does sound good, doesn't it? And I'm not entirely certain exactly when buttons were first introduced in Japan---for all I know they had their own version long before they opened up their borders to the rest of the world. **shrugs** I just thought it fit into the story.  
  
2.Here I go again---overanalyzing. **sigh** I have GOT to learn to not do that.  
  
  
Definitions:  
  
Obi: kimono sash  
  
Boken: Wooden sword  
  
Jouchan: little missy 


	5. Chapter 5

~*Multi-Chapter Fic*~  
  
Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic  
  
THE BLANKET SCENARIO  
  
Fanfic By: Chiruken  
  
Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment  
  
All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiko & Kaoru  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Kaoru stepped closer to the fire and held her hands over the flames in an attempt to thaw them out. She glanced around herself surreptiously with a slightly bewildered frown marring her features. Something didn't seem quite right. Her frown deepened to a scowl as she turned around, warming her backside and surveying the one-room cottage. Something seemed to be missing---but what?  
  
  
Hiko straightened from the other side of the sunken hearth and studied the young woman standing across from him, steam rising from her wet clothes. He sighed inwardly and stood, removing his cape. He cleared his throat to gain her attention. She turned and tilted her head to the side questioningly. "You should take off those wet things, Kaoru-chan."  
  
  
Kaoru's lips quirked with her returning humor. "Do you realize, Hiko-san, that you're the third man who's told me to take off my clothes?"  
  
  
Hiko's eyebrows rose to meet his hairline. Of course he knew. There wasn't much he DIDN'T know about his baka deshi's chosen woman---including her exploits with Shinomori Aoshi and Saito Hajime---he just hadn't expected her to divulge that particular secret to him. He grinned and winked. "And did you enjoy the attention, Kaoru-chan?"  
  
  
She gasped, momentarily shocked speechless. Clenching her hands into fists at her sides she glared at him, furious. "Just what are you implying, Hiko-san?"  
  
  
He shook his head, expression distressed though his eyes were glinting with wicked humor. "Tsk tsk---Kaoru-chan, how could you think I would---"  
  
  
"Stuff it. I don't want to play your games right now, all right?"  
  
  
Hiko scowled irritably. "Fine. Just get out of those wet clothes and put this on." He tossed her his white cape. "Try not to get too close to the fire, Kaoru-chan. Soot is difficult to wash out of white." He turned on his heel and strode for the door. "You have five minutes." Kaoru stuck her tongue out at his retreating back. "Mature---real mature."  
  
  
Kaoru blinked at the door as his closed. How had he known what she was doing? She smacked a palm to her forehead. Of course! He was the thirteenth master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu---his powers of perception were remarkable. That's how he knew. She sighed and quickly removed her wet kimono, wrapping Hiko's cape around her shivering body with an appreciative smile. It was luxurious! She snuggled into it, rubbing her face against the soft velvety feel of the lining. The only problem was that it was so heavy! She glared as the door opened.  
  
  
Hiko blinked and paused on the threshold. "What?"  
  
  
"Why is your cape so heavy, Hiko-san? Did you sew weights into it?"  
  
  
"As a matter of fact---yes. If it's too heavy for you, sit down." He moved closer to the fire and checked the small earthenware pitcher partially submerged in water close to the sunken hearth. He reached to the side for a small cup. He poured the warmed liquid into the delicate pottery and held it out to Kaoru. "Here. Drink this."  
  
  
Kaoru frowned into the cup and wrinkled her nose. "No thank you. I don't drink sake."  
  
  
Hiko gave her his most fearsome scowl, leaning closer almost threateningly. "Drink it."  
  
  
"Eep!" Kaoru jumped in fright at his command, grasping the cup and downing the contents in one gulp. Hiko filled it again immediately and held it out to her. Once again Kaoru drained the cup.  
  
  
After refilling her cup three times and watching with fascination as a flush crept into her face Hiko relented. "That should do it."  
  
  
"Do---*hic*---what?" Kaoru blinked blurrily and grinned at her slurred words. "Uh oh---" She swayed to the side before catching herself and giggled.  
  
  
Hiko quirked an eyebrow at her in amusement. "My baka deshi wasn't exaggerating."  
  
  
Kaoru frowned, attempting to decipher what to her was a cryptic statement. "What about your simple paper cup?"  
  
"My---what?" Hiko looked at her blankly. Kaoru giggled in response. "Wonderful. A drunk tanuki."  
  
  
**To Be Continued---**  
  
  
***  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1.There! See? The cape is being used as the blanket! I WAS listening, even if it didn't look like it!  
  
2.More will be explained in the next chapter---I promise!  
  
3.If I remember correctly. Hiko-san's cape is weighted. That's why I had Kaoru comment on how heavy it was.  
  
4.Kaoru's weird interpretation of what Hiko-san said: essentially what I did was go into my trusty dictionary and switched a few letters around, checked how to say "exaggeration" in Japanese and presto voila! I came up with a totally garbled version of what Hiko-san said (just like the episode where Kaoru thinks Kenshin proposed and the Kenshin-gumi got her drunk! ^_~ ). **shrugs** She's drunk---she doesn't have to make sense. 


	6. Chapter 6

~*Multi-Chapter Fic*~  
  
Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic  
  
THE BLANKET SCENARIO  
  
Fanfic By: Chiruken  
  
Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment  
  
All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Hiko & Kaoru  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Hiko covered his face with one large, sword-callused hand and shook his head in silent disbelief. It was just too unbelievable. He peeked through his fingers and shook his head again. "Hiiikooo-saaan!!!" Hiko winced and pretended to not hear his name being called in such an irritating sing-song voice. "Hiiikooo-saaan!!!" The call sounded again and with a sigh of resignation Hiko raised his head, lowering his hand, and stared at Kaoru as she giggled. "Come dance wi' me." She held her hands out to him.  
  
  
"Not on your life, Kaoru-chan." He stood and quickly wrapped his weighted white cloak around her slight form again. "Go sit down before you fall down." Kaoru pouted, obviously displeased with his reply, and refused to cooperate with his efforts to move her closer to the fire---and the floor. Kaoru wriggled out of his grasp and giggled at his disgruntled expression. Hiko rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Kaoru-chan---" He began with a warning note in his voice.  
  
  
Kaoru giggled and threw her arms around the thirteenth successor of the Hiten Mitsurugi. "C'mon, Hiko-san! Smiiile!" She grinned up at him and batted her eyelashes.  
  
  
"Spare me." Hiko muttered under his breath and pushed her down onto the floor. "Now sit there while I make you some good strong tea."  
  
  
"Don' wan' tea." Kaoru pouted and twirled her hair around her finger.  
  
  
Hiko shrugged, undaunted by her objections, and proceeded to set a full kettle over the fire. "Too bad. You're getting it anyway." He turned to face her again and folded his arms over his chest as he glared down at her petulant expression. "If I wouldn't have washed the linens today, none of this would be happening." He muttered under his breath. The sorry truth was that every sheet, blanket and towel was currently hanging outside to dry and if he would've only put it off for one more day he wouldn't have been forced to give Kaoru the sake to drink. Which meant she wouldn't be drooping down onto his floor right now. With an irritated sigh he reached down and grasped the back of his white cloak, hauling Kaoru back up into a sitting position. "Try not to drool on my cloak, Kaoru-chan."  
  
  
Kaoru scowled up at Hiko and blinked blurrily to bring his two images into focus. "For your information, I don't drool." She said with haughty dignity.  
  
  
With an amused chuckle Hiko reached down and swiped at her chin. "Oh yeah? Then what's this?"  
  
  
Kaoru gasped and automatically reached up to wipe the offending drool from her face. When her hand encountered cool, dry skin she glared up at the older man. "Tha's not funny, Hiko-san."  
  
  
Hiko laughed again at her disgruntled expression. "Actually, I thought it was very amusing, Kaoru-chan."  
  
  
"You're rotten." Kaoru muttered under her breath and turned away from his laughing black eyes, chin tilted at a familiar stubborn angle.  
  
  
Hiko shook his head and turned back to the fire to check on the pot of water. It was beginning to steam, but it would still be a few minutes before it was hot enough to brew tea. He crossed to a cupboard and pulled out a tea pot with a matching cup---one of his own creations and a very nice one at that, if he were to say so himself. He grinned at the thought and reached for the jar containing the tea. He grin faded and was replaced by a scowl when he pulled the jar out. After drawing in a deep breath he blew on the jar, an alarmingly cloud of dust billowing up around his head. Coughing fitfully, he waved his free hand, dispelling the dust cloud. "Does tea have a shelf life?" He muttered and removed the lid. He sniffed experimentally and shrugged. It smelled fine to him. "Oh well. If I boil the water it should be all right." He turned to return to the pot and jumped, nearly dropping the jar and his precious hand made tea set.  
  
  
Kaoru glared up at him. "What are you muttering about, Hiko-san? What about boiling water and shelf lives?"  
  
  
Hiko suppressed a shudder and pasted his patented sparkling grin firmly in place. The girl was positively frightening when she wore that expression. "Nothing for you to worry about, Kaoru-chan. Nothing at all." Kaoru scowled, clearly not believing him. His smile faded and he gave her his sternest look. "Go sit down."  
  
  
"You're hiding something." She folded her arms over her chest and glared up at him, not intimidated in the slightest.  
  
  
"And you're an irritating drunk." Hiko muttered under his breath as he set the tray back onto the counter before turning back to her and meeting her challenging blue gaze with his implacable black stare.  
  
  
"And don't try that intimidating stare on me, Hiko-san. It won't work."  
  
  
Hiko nodded slowly in pleasant agreement as he stepped closer until he was towering above her diminutive form. Giving her his more ferocious scowl, he planted his fists on his hips. "GET BACK TO THE FIRE NOW!" He roared in his best the-master-swordsman-REALLY-means-business-now tone, feeling grim satisfaction as Kaoru jumped with a frightened squeak before turning and hurrying back to the fire.  
  
  
"Just so you know, I'm not scared of you, Hiko-san!" She lifted her chin bravely. "It's just that my feet are tired."  
  
  
Hiko choked and turned away quickly to hide his laughter. He wondered if his baka deshi realized just how amusing Kamiya Kaoru truly was. Probably not. He answered his own question silently. Knowing Kenshin, he more than likely avoided getting her drunk at all---almost as if her were afraid of her in that state. Sometimes he really wondered about his baka deshi.  
  
  
**To Be Continued---**  
  
  
***  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
  
1.Gomen gomen mina-san! I meant to update sooner, but what with Christmas and a two-week 'flu and then bronchitis---I just couldn't bring myself to sit at the computer long enough to write.  
  
  
2.If this chapter seems a little weird, it's 'cause I started writing it while in the throes of a fever and was too lazy to rewrite. (Especially since I'm still sick. No more fever, thank goodness! Just a REALLY annoying cough that just won't leave me alone!)  
  
  
3.Also, my computer has been acting a little wonky lately. So between bouts of coughing, a dripping nose (like you really wanted to know that, huh?) and fits of fever, my computer has been mysteriously shutting down programs and deleting internet connections. (No, not a virus, the checker/scanner came up with nada in that department.)   
  
  
4.Anyway, thanks for being so patient about my being so slow with this! Due to the weirdness of the situation, I have no idea when I'll be able to update again. (Hopefully it'll be sooner rather than later.) 


	7. Chapter 7

~*Multi-Chapter Fic*~  
  
Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic  
  
THE BLANKET SCENARIO  
  
Fanfic By: Chiruken  
  
  
Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment  
  
All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Hiko & Kaoru  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"I'm not drinking any more of that horrible liquid that you call tea." Kaoru folded her arms across her chest and pressed her lips together firmly as she met the narrowed gaze of her host.  
  
  
"You will and you will appreciate my enduring patience and generosity." Hiko scowled, not bothering to hide his displeasure at her continued stubborn refusal to cooperate with what he considered sensible suggestions.  
  
  
"You, Hiko-san, are an autocratic dictator." Kaoru sniffed indignantly and lifted her chin just a fraction higher, though she did take the cup he held out to her, her reluctance obvious.  
  
  
Hiko decided that since Kaoru was able to converse more intelligently that she was finally sobering up and that maybe---just maybe---he could allow her the option of refusing more tea. "Suit yourself. You're an ungrateful brat just like my baka deshi." He turned slightly towards the open window, sensing the approach of a familiar ki.  
  
  
"Well, you're just as arrogant and conceited as Kenshin always said."  
  
  
"Speaking of my baka deshi---" Hiko leaned closer and pinned Kaoru with a penetrating stare. "Where is he anyway?" He very carefully kept his gaze away from the window.  
  
  
"Um---Kyoto---I think." Kaoru shifted nervously under the sword master's narrowed gaze.  
  
  
"You---think? You mean you don't know?" One eyebrow rose in eloquent disbelief.  
  
  
"It isn't as if I follow him everywhere he goes, you know." Kaoru replied indignantly. "The last time I saw Kenshin he was going with Aoshi to the temple to meditate."  
  
  
"Meditate?!" Hiko's expression clearly showed his disbelief. "My baka deshi is willingly going off to meditate?" He shook his head and reached for his jug of sake, pulled the stopper and took a long swig of the potent rice wine. He slowly lowered the jug and shook his head again. "Why couldn't he display an interest while he was training?"  
  
  
"Um---excuse me, Hiko-san---" Kaoru cleared her throat to gain the older man's attention. "I may have unintentionally mislead you. Aoshi meditates and I think Kenshin sleeps."  
  
  
Hiko's lips twitched with his returning amusement. "Yes, that does sound like my baka deshi. He never was interested in the further development of his mind." He lifted the jug again, eyes moving towards the open window when he heard what sounded distinctly like a snort coming from that direction.  
  
  
"That isn't very fair, Hiko-san. Kenshin is---" Kaoru frowned. "That is to say---" Her frown deepened to a scowl. "I think he's fine the way he is." She finally finished.  
  
  
"Uh huh---That's a riveting argument in his defense, Kaoru-chan." Hiko smirked when another sound drifted in through the open window, this time sounding suspiciously like a growl.  
  
  
"Can I put my clothes back on yet?" Kaoru decided it was time to change the subject.  
  
  
Hiko almost laughed aloud at the sudden surge in the familiar ki outside his cabin. "Not yet, Kaoru-chan. I think you look fine in my cape."  
  
  
Kaoru frowned uncertainly. "That isn't the point." She looked over her shoulder when she heard a noise from outside the window. "Did you just hear something, Hiko-san?"  
  
  
"Must be mice." He replied, barely able to keep a straight face when he heard another growl. "Little mice. Runty sorts. Not very bright." He added, sipping his sake.  
  
  
"Oh---if you say so." Kaoru answered with a skeptical expression. "I've never heard of growling mice, though." She added under her breath.  
  
  
**To Be Continued---**  
  
  
***  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1.Ack! So short! Gomen!  
  
2.Hmmm---Wonder who could possibly be eavesdropping outside Hiko-sama's cabin? Hehehe!  
  
3.Feeling slightly better---not a-okay yet, but better. If I could get rid of this darn cough, I'd be a LOT better. Oh well. Can't have everything, right? I'm just glad that I'm not as stuffed up as I was yesterday.  
  
4.Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and make more sense!  
  
5.Thanks everyone who reviewed so far! I really appreciate it! 


	8. Chapter 8

~*Multi-Chapter Fic*~  
  
Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic  
  
THE BLANKET SCENARIO  
  
Fanfic By: Chiruken  
  
  
Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment  
  
All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Hiko & Kaoru  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Kaoru sipped her tea with a grimace of distaste. It was way too strong for her liking. It left a decidedly bitter taste in her mouth. She studied her companion in silence. She supposed she ought to be more grateful to Hiko for helping her. The situation was much better than when she'd been trapped with Aoshi in the spring. No dry clothes, just a little fire to provide warmth and one blanket. She'd definitely learned her lesson about going out without a haori. The upside was that they did find out what they'd been looking for---namely information about Kenshin's past. She shrugged inwardly. She supposed it was worth all the embarrassment when Kenshin took her for that lovely boat ride on Lake Biwa. She smiled into her cup as she remembered when she'd been stuck with Saito. Now that she thought back on it she could see the humor in the situation, though at the time she'd been much too angry to laugh about it. She'd never look at mushrooms quite the same way again. She wondered if Saito had managed to get all of the thugs into custody and wrap up his case. Well, she certainly wasn't about to find him and ask. She didn't think she'd ever be able to look at him without blushing. She'd always remember that horrid fight with the criminals and her accidental exposure. She could feel a flush of embarrassment working its way up her neck into her face. Ever since then she'd taken Kenshin's advice and carried an umbrella. "Fat lot of good it did me THIS time." She muttered under her breath.  
  
  
"What was that, Kaoru-chan?" Hiko lowered his jug of sake with a frown. It was almost empty. He'd have to go into town to get more supplies soon. His frown disappeared and was replaced by a grin when she bristled.  
  
  
"Don't call me 'chan'. I don't like being insulted." She couldn't quite keep the petulant note out of her tone.  
  
  
Hiko laughed and shook his head slowly. "Silly girl. I'm not insulting you." He reached over and placed one large hand on her head and ruffled her already disheveled hair. "Would you rather I follow my baka deshi's example and resort to absurd formality?" His grin widened when he heard another growl from the direction of the window.  
  
  
"No." Kaoru couldn't help herself. She pouted. She had to admit, though, that when he put it that way, his constant usage of the diminutive 'chan' could be seen as an affectionate way of addressing her. She rolled her eyes. Yeah, right. As if Hiko Seijuurou, thirteenth successor to the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, actually liked anyone.  
  
  
Hiko glanced towards the open window and cleared his throat before speaking in a rather loud voice. "So, Kaoru-chan, when should the big day scheduled for?"  
  
  
Kaoru frowned uncertainly. "What big day?" What was he talking about? And why was he being so loud? Was she missing something?  
  
  
Hiko quickly hid his growing amusement as the familiar ki outside his cottage displayed signs of confusion. Instead he faced Kaoru and schooled his features into an expression of severity and disapproval. "Kaoru-chan, it is fairly obvious, even to someone without my outstanding intelligence, that your honour has been compromised. And as such the only way to salvage the situation is for you to marry."  
  
  
"What?!" Kaoru jumped to her feet just as the sound of shattering pottery could be heard from outside the window, accompanied by muttered curses. She whirled and stared with eyes narrowed in suspicion at the window. "What was that?" She turned her glare on Hiko again. "And don't give that excuse about mice. There's someone outside spying on us." She grabbed her bokken, which was conveniently leaning against the wall by the door.  
  
  
"What are you doing, Kaoru-chan?" Hiko stood slowly, scowling towards the window. That better not have been his recently finished pottery he heard shattering out there.  
  
  
"I'm getting to the bottom of that mysterious mouse of yours. Kami-sama knows how longs it's been there. For all I know it was there while I was getting undressed!"  
  
  
"I highly doubt that." Hiko reached out for the bokken and hastily snatched his hand back when Kaoru turned on him. "Hey!"  
  
  
"Don't even think about it, Hiko-san. I've had it up to here---" Kaoru lifted her hand and made a slashing gesture in the vicinity of her chin. "With peeping toms! This one is going to be taught a lesson he won't soon forget."  
  
  
"Um---Kaoru-chan---" Hiko began as she marched towards the door again. "I don't think you understand the situation---"  
  
  
Kaoru stopped and turned to face him again. "I understand perfectly well. As you said, my honour has been compromised. YOU won't tell anyone about what happened here today, that much I know. But that 'mouse' of yours can't be trusted to keep silent. That means I'll have to---" Another loud crash interrupted Kaoru's diatribe, followed quickly by the sound of running feet. Hiko turned towards the door as it opened with enough force that it banged against the wall leaving a large crack in the plaster. "Kenshin?" Kaoru blinked in surprise at his furious expression.  
  
  
"Baka deshi---so good of you to finally join us." Hiko regarded his furious successor mildly and pointed to the zabuton across from him. "Stop hovering and sit down."  
  
  
  
**To Be Continued---**  
  
  
***  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1.ARGH! The chapters seem to be getting shorter! I'm trying to make them longer, but it isn't working! Sorry.  
  
2.On the up side, Kenshin has finally made an appearance!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Definitions:  
  
Zabuton: floor cushion  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Response to Reviewers:  
  
Wowzies! So many! Thanks bunchies to everyone who read and reviewed!  
  
  
1.April-Moon: Hehehe! You guessed it! Our favorite Rurouni just HAD to show up, you know! It wouldn't be a Rurouni Kenshin FanFic without him!  
  
2.Gypsy-chan: Plenty of rest, lots of liquids and several good, healthy doses of "Buckley's® Night Time Cough Mixture" (tastes horrible, but it works---just like the commercials claim!). I used to always use Vicks, too, but this time since most of the cold wasn't in my chest (yet, and I hope never!) I didn't use it. I was a little nervous about this chapter, to tell you the truth, partly because it was so short, and also because I was kinda grasping at straws. I know where I want to go, but gee, how do I get there? Too bad there aren't any maps available for fanfic authors and sensible plotting. **shrugs** I'm a little more on track now, thank goodness!  
  
3.Jadali: Thanks for the encouragement! It's always nice to know that someone gets a chuckle or two out of my stories. Thanks for dropping me a quick note. Hope you feel better soon, too.  
  
4.Koneko-chan: "her exploits with Shinomori Aoshi and Saito Hajime" was actually a reference to the previous two fics that I wrote in "The Blanket Scenario" series---"Aoshi & Kaoru" and "Saito & Kaoru". I hope I fixed a bit of the confusion in this chapter. I was afraid of giving too much away and spoiling those other fics. About the "chan" thing---yes, I do realize that it's also a term of endearment. However, you have to realize the tone of voice being used---when does Hiko ever sound sincere? He always sounds rather conceited and arrogant, right? So even if he IS being affectionate, Kaoru could easily interpret it as being insulting. I hope I was able to clear some of your question up---and sorry about confusing the issue. ^_~  
  
5.Joey: Yup! Poor Kenshin, just imagine all the conclusions he'll be jumping to! I almost feel bad about torturing the poor fellow---almost. Thanks for reading!  
  
6.Pammy: Hiko IS a tease, isn't he? Hehehe! Couldn't leave Kenshin out of a Rurouni Kenshin Fic, could we? ^_~  
  
7.Shunu No Miko: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I was hoping for humor but was afraid that I fell flat---it's heartening to see that it did work out! I'll try to get more chapters out faster! ^_~  
  
8.Aku-chan: Kenshin's here! ^_~ 


	9. Chapter 9

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**The Blanket Scenario**

**Hiko & Kaoru**

by Chiruken

Chapter 9

        Hiko slowly raised his sake jug and smirked at his former student's comically bewildered expression as his eyes moved back and forth between Kaoru and himself, lingering on Kaoru's state of undress.  He had to admit that she looked adorable wrapped up in his oversized cloak and blushing hotly with her hair falling in a tangled mess down her back.  He chuckled under his breath and lowered the jug slowly.  Maybe adorable wasn't the right word to use, but it came close and would do.  Schooling his features to severe disapproval, Hiko focused on his successor.  "That better not have been my new project that you broke out there, baka deshi.  That was supposed to be a wedding gift."

        Kenshin looked down at the floor, expression revealing his discomfort.  "I'm sorry, shishou, that I am.  Perhaps it can be repaired?"

        "Baka."  Hiko shook his head and set his now empty jug to the side.  "No, it can't be repaired."

        Kaoru turned and stared at the red-haired rurouni.  "Kenshin, what are you doing here?  I thought you were spending the day with Aoshi."

        "I thought I'd visit with shishou today instead, Kaoru-dono, that I did."  He shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to admit that he'd been worried that she'd meet with yet another disaster and so he'd decided to follow her.  He sighed dejectedly.  Too bad he'd gotten sidetracked.

        Hiko rolled his eyes and clapped a hand to the smaller man's shoulder.  "Why don't you admit it, Kenshin?"

        "Admit…" Kenshin began, a blush creeping up his neck.  "I-I don't know what you could possibly mean, shishou, that I do not."

        "You followed Kaoru-chan, of course."  Hiko grinned at his former student's flustered reaction and the young woman's indignant huff.

        "Kenshin…is this true?  Did you follow me?"  Kaoru's eyes narrowed.  "How could you?  What gave you the right to do such a thing?"

        Kenshin raised his hands in a placating gestures.  "Now, now, Kaoru-dono, there's no need to be upset, that there is not.  I was merely worried about you, that I was.  I didn't want you to meet with disaster again and that's why I followed…"

        "Then where were you when I fell in the river?!"  She grasped her boken firmly and advanced on the hapless rurouni threateningly.  "Huh?  Where were you, Kenshin, when I almost drowned today?"  She raised the wooden weapon and glared at him furiously.  "If you were so worried about me, why didn't you come to help me?"

        Kenshin backed away from the enraged young woman, hands raised in a warding gesture, violet eyes wide with apprehension.  "Kaoru-dono…please, let's discuss this, all right?  There's a reason, that there is."  His retreat was halted by his back coming up against the solid firmness of the wall.

        "Start talking, rurouni."  Kaoru growled and gripped her boken firmly.  "And this better be good."

        Kenshin smiled nervously and swallowed with difficulty.  He hated seeing Kaoru so upset…especially since it usually resulted in a painful headache for him.  Sometimes he wished he could hide her boken for a while…even one day would be nice.  Ah…this bliss of just one day where he didn't get pummeled by Kaoru and her fearsome boken of terror.  His shoulders slumped in defeat.  Of course, if she didn't have her wooden sword she'd use anything else she could get her hands on, whether that be the water bucket, the broom or even a daikon…she was very skilled at adapting various objects to her needs.  "Well, you see Kaoru-dono…" He began, hoping that she accepted his explanation without further violence, silently cursing his shishou and the amusement reflected in his dark eyes.

****To Be Continued…****

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_


	10. Chapter 10

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**The Blanket Scenario**

**Hiko & Kaoru**

by Chiruken

Chapter 10

        "Well?"  Kaoru folded her arms across her chest and glared at the red-haired rurouni with growing irritation.  "I'm waiting, Kenshin"

        "Ano…" He drew in a quick breath, glared at Hiko and finally sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat.  "You see, Kaoru-dono, I was sidetracked, that I was."  Reaching inside his faded and worn gi he pulled out a medium-sized object wrapped in cloth.  "I saw this, Kaoru-dono, and I thought of you, that I did."  He handed the wrapped bundle to her with a half smile.

        Kaoru frowned uncertainly and took the package, curious despite herself.  "What is it?"

        Hiko slowly lowered his jug of sake and leaned forward a little, curious as well.  "What have you done this time, baka deshi?"

        Kenshin ignored his shishou and stepped closer to Kaoru.  "Open it, Kaoru-dono."  He urged softly, violet eyes focused on her expression.

        Slowly sinking to the floor again, Kaoru placed the package in her lap.  Looking up with a smile she met Kenshin's gaze and blushed before turning her attention back to unwrapping the gift.  Slowly, carefully, fingers shaking with eagerness, she loosened the string holding the cloth in place.  With a soft gasp, her eyes flew to meet Kenshin's gaze again.  "Kenshin?"  He nodded encouragement, a shy smile curving his lips upwards.  An indigo ribbon lay folded neatly atop midnight blue material with tiny white flowers and butterflies with indigo wings adorning it.  Lifting the ribbon she marveled at the texture.  "It's silk…" She murmured softly, running the soft fabric through her fingers.  She looked up at the rurouni with a smile.  "Thank you.  It's beautiful."  Looking down again she touched the dark fabric reverently with her fingertips before lifting it.  Eyes widening in surprised delight she noticed the white edging at the bottom.  "Oh Kenshin…I've never seen anything like it…" Looking closer she noticed some more material tucked inside the folds.  _What's this?_  Tugging on the material she blinked and looked up with a smile before looking down again.  A wide strip of colourful material nestled between the midnight hued folds.  Smoothing her fingers over it she closed her eyes with a soft sigh.  "Satin…" She whispered softly.  It was beautiful pink and purple satin with an intricate pattern of indigo flowers and olive green leaves, just wide enough for an obi.  "This is what sidetracked you?"

        Placing a hand behind his head in self-conscious embarrassment, the shy rurouni nodded sheepishly.  "Ahhh…yes, Kaoru-dono.  Am I forgiven?"  When she dropped the package to the side and threw herself at him, her arms moving around his neck in a near strangle hold, he blinked in surprise, his own arms going around her slender form automatically.  "Oro."

        Hiko rolled his eyes and tipped the jug back one last time before reaching out and grasping the edge of his cloak with a smirk and wicked amusement glinting in his dark eyes.  "I'll take that."  With one sharp tug, he pulled his cloak away, chuckling at Kaoru's embarrassed shriek and Kenshin's censuring glare.

        Without missing a beat Kenshin hastily shrugged out of his haori and swiftly placed it around Kaoru's shoulders.  "That wasn't very nice, shishou, that it was not."

        "I can't believe you did that, Hiko-san!"  Holding the edges of the dark haori closed across her chest, Kaoru spun and glared at the thirteenth successor of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu.

        Drinking from the sake jug again, he smirked at Kenshin's furious expression.  "So…" He stood in one fluid movement.  "When's the wedding?"  With that said he strode passed the dumbfounded couple and out the door.  "I'll check Kaoru-chan's clothes now."  The door banged shut behind him, cutting off his laughter.

        Kenshin's violet eyes moved over Kaoru's form wrapped in his haori appreciatively.  Turning away to stare at the wall, he drew in a quick breath, hoping she hadn't caught him staring at her.  "Kaoru-dono…" He began hesitantly.

        "Yes, Kenshin?"  Kaoru held the edges of Kenshin's haori closed tightly with one hand while raising her other to brush her hair out of her eyes.  Pausing with a blush, she gave into temptation and rubbed her cheek against the material of the sleeve, eyes closed, as she drew in a deep breath.  _Mmm…laundry soap and outdoorsy freshness…it smells just like Kenshin…_

        "Perhaps next time you go out you should take extra clothes, that you should."  He winced inwardly.  _That isn't what I wanted to say at all!_

        "You're right."  Slowly she opened her eyes to stare at his back, a soft sigh escaping her parted lips, her eyes softening and shining with all the feelings she felt for her stubborn and oh-so clueless rurouni.  "I'll remember that next time."  _And maybe someday you'll return my feelings, too, Kenshin…_

****Owari****

**_Author's Notes:_**

This ending ended up being more of a cliffhanger than a proper finale.  Sorry!  I actually do have a half formed plan for a sequel, that I do.  It may take a while…but eventually it will get written, I promise.

Thanks for being patient with me and how long it took to finally finish this.


End file.
